Think about that you have lost
by Dyrian Kesket
Summary: Rebecca, at the end of her travels, finds and connects with the cullens. fan meet world a little OOC don't bug me about typos.


Rebecca dosn't care anymore, she drowns herself in fantasy from waking up to going to sleep. she can't tell the diference between reality and fiction,but that's okay. since she ranaway she didn't have anyone left to patronize her for spacing out, or to obsess over the minor injuries she sustained on a regular basis.

Rebecca likes being a runaway, but she doesn't like the word. she prefers to be a traveler, because runaways simply run from some place, they never set a goal, a desination. She thought that it would be a good idea to go to a town she had heard of from a book she had read once; Forks, Washington.

It was almost never sunny, a lot of forest, the only downside she could see was that the town was very close knit and old fashion, not a lot of room to hide. so she stopped by a cosmetic store on her way and bought skin bleach and eye dye. she was already light-skinned, but people tend to avoid people with pale skin and unnatural eyes, at least that was the way it was where she was headed.

Rebecca was moderately tall for her age, she had nearly black, thick, tangeled hair down to her shoulders. She has a nondescript fashion sence, a black hoodie, too-long jeans, and black vans, she just loved to not be remembered. she was thin, but not sickly so, she never did eat much. she had mature features, alowing her to easily pass for a college age student if she wanted. Her motto was, when asked about her age, either "nineteen unless it matters" or "nineteen."

when she left she had stuffed her two remaining jeans into her school bag, the only bag she was alowed to have. She had brought her sister's laptop, simply because she had left it, along with her school books in her bag, she would need them to keep he busy anyway.

She had walked alot of the way, taking busses where it would be difficult to walk, using change left by restaraunt customers to pay her fare. She would often work for a day or two in a small town diner to get money for her food. When she couldn't afford food, she would steal her meals, giving her accomplished theivery skills.

after a few months 'traveling' rebecca found what she was looking for, but she was a clever little deviant.

The fist thing she did was find the school, Forks High, and, keeping the guise of a new student, calmly asked a friendly looking group of kids where the front office was. they pointed her to a building and she thanked them and went to the specified building.

she spotted a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses she assumed was the secretary.

"um, I'm new here." she stated, "can you help me? my dad forgot to sign me up for school again, but i have my information from my other schools." she handed over a dark blue folder, that said, in bright silver marker, 'Elizabeth's school stuff.'

"Again? you must move alot." the lady paged through the folder, checking with the computer occasionaly, rebecca waited patiently until she was handed back her folder.

"I logged all your info into the school records, but you wont be part of the classes until monday. your welcome to look around. here, take this so you wont have the hall monitors breathing down you neck."

the woman scribled rapidly on a scrap of paper and gave it to rebecca, returning to her magazine as she left.

Rebecca did not bother to look into the classes she passed, she had put herself a grade below her real grade, so she wouldn't have any troulble. instead, she floated blankly into the cafeteria, moving to an almost full table in the back. the current ocupants were not pleased.

"who are you?" the blonde asked, a hint of contempt was blatently visible in her voice.

"Elizabeth Walker, sorry, but this looked like the only table that wouldn't interrogate me." The responce was slightly comical to the group for some reason, "I won't sit hear again, i don't really eat.....lunch." she added, forgeting that most kids eat every day.

they stared at her with barely hidden expressions of shock and worry, rebecca assumed they we worried that she didn't eat. two words: assumptions suck.

the other kids started to leave and rebecca was suddenly alone when the group quickly left the table. rebecca just sighed and left through the back doors to the room, that led srtaight outside. she stayed ithe woods for the rest of the day, leaving her hoodie hung from a branch so the rain would clean it.

she slept inside a hollow log, going to sleep far earlier than normal, but she would be awake and alert after an hour. she would need the time, she had to plan everything.

She would not go back.

* * *

go back to where? it will be another week before i can update, you dont need to why.

stephenie meyer owns all, i own nothing.

EDWARD CULLEN SPARKLES LIKE A MAGNIFICENT DISCO BALL! HE WAS THE DISCO BALL AT PROM!

* * *

Rebecca was a master of timing. she had placed her impromptu entance to the school on a friday, so she could use the weekend to build upa reputation.

Her first stop was a quick bus ride to seatle, to get a few things: two complete outfits, pencils and notebooks. all stolen off course.

She wandered around the city, walking close enough to families with similar characteristics as her so as not to be asked why she was there alone.

On the bus ride back she saw a few of her future classmates, the same group she had asked for the office caught her attention.

"Hey, you're new here right?" a friendly looking boy asked, "I'm Austin."

"Elizabeth. and yeah, I just moved here."

"where from? big city or farm town?" A brunetted asked from austin's left.

"Hillings, north dakota." Rebecca shrugged, "it's bigger than here, but it doesn't rain as much."

"You'll get used to it. do you want to hang out with us? We were gonna go catch a movie in Port Angelous." the girl was hopefull.

"Maybe next time. I've to help unpack at home. I'll talkto you at school."

"'Kay. bye." They waved before they went back on their way.

Rebecca mentaly cursed herself. she didn't think that people here would be that gulable. maybe she would sit with those kids again.

XDoNtXYoUXWiShXyOuXKnEwX

On sunday, rebecca read through her books at a local cafe, all the while picking over the general attitude of the town from the conversations around her.

It seemed that the only interesting topic were the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, and their five adopted children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. From the descriptions it was appearent that they were the group rebecca had sat with at school.

_but, weren't those the names from that twilight book?_ she couldn't be sure.

when the sun started to fade, she took that a her cue to head back to her campsite. but when she did she was slighted shocked at what she found.

it was clear that she would have to find a new place to sleep for the log she had slept in laid around her in a thousand shattered pieces. what wasn't clear was what had caused the damage. though it apeared that some giant beast had trapled the tree to death as it chased its prey due to the trail of bent and broken trees that crossed the scene.

* * *

but what beast? well, screw you, not telling until i can getthe computer again. so nyeh!

* * *

"i'd best pick a new site" she mumbled, "unless the thing comes bck."

luck was on her side; he hoodie was uninjured and she hadn't been present for the chase, all in all pretty good.

she gathered her things and moved further out into the forest, at least then if the thing came back, rebecca would have the advantage. she kept going untill she found a small clearing, but rather than camp in the middle she curled up under the brush just out of view.

_tomorrow she would fix everything._

XDoNtXYoUXWiShXyOuXKnEwX

the next morning, rebecca was warmer than she expected to be.

she sat up and the blanket that had been draped over her fell to the ground. she looked around, silently surveying the elegant multi-windowed building she was in. a piano sat off to the side and a white couch was stationed in front of a large television and video game system rebecca couldn't name.

_where am i?_ she pondered, _if they called the cops i will have to run, and all this will have been in vain!_

just then one of the kids she had sat with at lunch entered. "are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"yes, but why am in your house?"

"i couldn't let you sleep in the woods, far worse things than us lurk in the dark." rebecca glared

"yes you could have. i do not need protection from anything."

"why were you there anyway?" he asked and rebecca froze for a milli-second.

"i was hiking and i fell asleep, i should call my parents and let them know where i am." _why did i have to forget all my friends phone numbers? who am i supposed to call instead? i can't let him, or anyone, know. if they do, i'll have to go back. I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! NO!_

rebecca was silent and stiff as she began to relapse, the memories dragging her back down where she swore she would never return. she squeaked and fell back, a harsh sob wracked her body.

"are you ok?"

another sob.

more footsteps.

"what happened?" second voice

_nothing you can fix_

"honey, what's wrong?"

_everything. go away, I can fix it._

"from what i see, it doesn't seemyou can."

_yes, i can. i fixed it before._ flashes of mangled bodies, earsplitting shreiks, and crazed black eyes flew through her mind. her eyes.

_and i can fix it again._

* * *

ooh... i am such a bitch! AND I'M ADDICTED TO CLIFF HANGERS! deal wth it.

will update soon, still nit mine, i will not wear pants, you know the drill.


End file.
